Conclusions of Katherine
by moosmiles
Summary: Something's wrong with Kitty. It's not only tearing Kitty apart, but Rogue also. Now Rogue is going to find out what's wrong. Kitouge ? Lancitty My first evo story. plez R&R!
1. Everybody\'s Fool

**Conclusions of Katherine**

**Chapter 1 - Everybody's Fool**

_I'm perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about our world_

_That never was and never will be_

_Have you know shapes don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled. . ._

_"Everybody's Fool" – Evanescence_

Kitty lay in her bed, shaking as she slept.

_Lance and Kitty stood by the cliff, battling. Kitty threw him a punch in the jaw. He touched his bloody lip._

_"Damnit, Kitty," Lance said, pushing her to the ground. Scott shot at Lance, hitting him in the stomach. Lance stumbled backwards towards the edge of the cliff._

_Kitty pushed herself onto her palms. She looked up at Lance, who was trying to maintain his balance to not fall, but didn't succeed._

_"LANCE!" Kitty screamed, running towards the cliff._

_"Kitty, no!" Rogue called, racing to Shadowcat._

_Kitty got to the edge as Lance fell off completely. Kitty reached for him, but missed._

_"Goodbye, Kitty," she heard him say before falling into the ocean and the rocks in it._

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Kitty screamed, sitting up in bed, tears on her face and beads of sweat everywhere.

Rogue sat up, looking over at Kitty. She raced to the younger girl, who was crying. Rogue took Kitty in her arms.

"Nnnnooo! Lance!" she sobbed in Rogue's arms. "Nooo!" Rogue held the young girl, wanting to cry herself.

"It was just a nightmare, Kitty, nothin' more," Rogue comforted. "Nothin' more than a nightmare."

Evan, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Jubilee, Amara, Jamie, and Ray ran into Kitty's room.

"Is she okay?" Jean asked.

"She's alright," Rogue said. Kitty looked up, pulling away from Rogue and wiping her bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," Kitty said.

"A dream?" Evan questioned.

"It sounded like someone was killing you," Scott said.

"Something like that," Kitty shrugged. "It's not important." Kitty laid her head on her pillow, trying to sleep again.

"Go back ta sleep ya guys," Rogue said, tucking Kitty in. "Ah've got Kitty."

"Alright. But you know where we are if you need us," Ray reminded. They filed out.

Rogue sat on the side of Kitty's bed, watching her sleep.

"Oh, Kitty," Rogue sighed, running a hand through Kitty's hair, "Ya poor thang."

Kitty started to cry in her sleep again. Rogue lay next to her and pulled her close.

"Ah'm here, Kitty, Ah'm here fer ya," Rogue comforted. Kitty shook in her arms.

"Lance," she whispered. Rogue felt tears in her eyes.

Lance stole Kitty from them when they had met and now he was tearing her apart. Everything that Kitty had worked for was falling out of place and Rogue knew it. Lance had been a jerk since forever, but this was going too far.

"When Ah get a hold of ya, Alvers, ya'll be puppy chow," Rogue thought, before going back to sleep. Kitty seemed to settle better, but was still crying and shaking.

**Chapter one is done! Please review?**


	2. Breakable

**Conclusions of Katherine**

**Chapter 2 – Breakable**

_Like a flower in a hurricane_

_A finger painting left out in the pouring rain_

_Sweet words whispered on a subway train_

_Wasted and lost in the all noise. . ._

"Breakable" – Rose Falcon

Kitty walked down to the kitchen in pink boxer shorts, a pink cameo, and her hair pulled into a loop. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Child," Ororo said.

"Good morning, Miss Ororo," Kitty said, sitting next to Ororo. She closed her eyes.

_Kitty got to the edge as Lance fell off completely. Kitty reached for him, but missed._

_"Goodbye, Kitty," she heard him say before falling into the ocean and the rocks in it._

Kitty opened her eyes, laboring her breathing.

"Are you alright?" Hank asked, concern dripping in his voice. Kitty looked around the room and saw all of them looking at her. She hung her head humbly.

"I'm fine, Sir," Kitty said, getting up.

"Hungry, Half-pint?" Logan asked.

"No, Mister Logan," Kitty said, walking out.

The kids started to talk and eat again, all but Rogue. Rogue was looking at the other kids with glares.

"How can thay do this to her?" she wondered. "She's just a child! She deservers the same respect she has fer ya!"

"Rogue, something troubles you, Child," Ororo said, walking over to Rogue and handing her a mug of coffee. The goth accepted it willingly.

"It's Kitty. She's falling apart, Miss Ororo," Rogue said. "Ah'm so worried about her. And thay don't even care about what pain she's goin' through! Ah lay in bed every night, listenin' to her cry and groan and scream. Ah want ta cry and take all har pain away, Miss Ororo." Rogue started to cry. Ororo pulled her close and comforted the young goth.

"There, there, Child," Ororo comforted.

"Are you okay, Rogue?" Jean asked. Rogue looked at Jean as Ororo pulled away.

"Why would you care? Ah mean, it's not like we're friends or anything," Rogue said.

"Well, I'm sorry! Maybe if you pull the stick out of your..." Jean started.

"Finish that sentence and there will be a smack down! And you're the one goin' down!" Rogue yelled. She stood up and pushed her chair back in. "Now, if you'll excuse me! I need to go cry!" Rogue left. Jean sighed, frustrated with Rogue.


End file.
